Last Chance
by RainKim
Summary: karena tak ada yang lebih berat dan menyakitkan kecuali kesempatan terakhir untuk mengucap selamat tinggal. /"Kau akan baik-baik saja meskipun aku tidak ada, iya kan?"/ TaeKook/VKook.


**Last Chance**

.

.

A **TaeKook** Fanfiction by **Rain**

.

.

 **Enjoy**

.

.

.

Taehyung tidak mengerti.

Seingatnya, ia keluar rumah untuk membeli daging pesanan Jungkook yang lupa ia beli saat berbelanja sore tadi. Taehyung ingat kekasihnya itu marah-marah dengan wajah yang terlihat lucu, lalu menyalak judes ketika Taehyung malah tertawa dan menggodainya. Taehyung juga ingat, Jungkook sempat menyepak bokongnya saat ia berkelit selepas mencuri satu ciuman di pipi pemuda Jeon kemudian melesat keluar rumah sambil terkekeh puas.

Taehyung juga tidak mengerti.

Seingatnya, saat ia keluar dari minimarket sambil membawa sekantong daging, ponselnya berdering. Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk menjawab ketika tau bahwa yang menelpon adalah kekasihnya. Sambil berjalan di trotoar, Taehyung ingat jika Jungkook merengek lapar dan meminta Taehyung segera pulang. Kemudian selepas panggilan diputus dengan candaan dan godaan Taehyung yang seperti biasa membuat Jungkook kesal, Taehyung terdiam sejenak memandangi foto Jungkook di layar ponselnya.

Senyum hangat terpeta di wajah, lalu Taehyung tersentak saat titik-titik air mulai menetes di atas permukaan layar. Hujan. Sedikit terburu Taehyung menyeberang jalan, saat itulah sebuah cahaya menyorot dari arah belakangnya bersamaan dengan suara klakson nyaring dan pandangan Taehyung memburam seketika.

Jadi, Taehyung masih belum mengerti.

Mengapa saat ini tubuhnya tergeletak di jalanan. Darah mengucur deras dari belakang kepala dan mulai menggenang di sekeliling tubuhnya. Pun dengan hidung dan mulutnya saat ia terbatuk dan tersengal mengais udara.

Sakit.

Sekujur tubuhnya sakit hingga Taehyung nyaris seperti mati. Di tengah kesadarannya yang kian menipis, Taehyung memandang langit. Hujan mulai turun dan membasahi wajahnya, tubuhnya, dan Taehyung menangis.

 _Apa aku akan mati?_

Pertanyaan itu menggema di balik kepalanya. Taehyung memejamkan mata dan kesunyian menyapa. Tak ada lagi suara deru hujan, ataupun kerumunan orang-orang yang melihat keadaannya.

 _Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jungkook?_

 _Jungkook_...

Sepintas, wajah dan senyuman pemuda Jeon terbayang di benaknya.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada pemuda itu jika Taehyung pergi dengan cara seperti ini? Tanpa pamit. Tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal. Taehyung bahkan ingat jika kekasihnya itu masih merajuk dan marah padanya sampai sekarang. Taehyung bahkan belum sempat minta maaf. Apakah Jungkook akan membencinya jika ia meninggalkan pemuda itu begitu saja?

Tidak, Taehyung tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini.

" ** _Lantas apa yang kau inginkan?_** "

Sebuah suara lain bergema. Taehyung mengernyit kemudian membuka mata.

Siapa?

Namun tak ada yang bisa Taehyung lihat selain kegelapan yang pekat. Ia seolah tengah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan tanpa sedikitpun penerangan di sana.

 _" **Kim Taehyung. Ku tanya, apa yang kau inginkan?** "_

Suara itu kembali menggema di telinga.

"Aku ingin pulang." Tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung menjawab. "Aku ingin pulang, bertemu dengan Jungkook lalu minta maaf padanya."

Terdengar suara kekeh kemudian, **_"Pulang? Kau tidak meminta untuk tetap hidup, eh?"_**

Taehyung tersentak, "A-apakah bisa?"

Ya, sejujurnya Taehyung masih ingin hidup. Masih banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan di dunia ini. Ada masa depan yang ingin ia raih. Masa depan di mana ada sosok Jeon Jungkook di dalamnya. Intinya, Taehyung masih ingin hidup bersama Jungkook, kekasihnya.

 ** _"Kau sendiri tau jika itu mustahil."_**

Taehyung terdiam. Air mata kembali mengalir di parasnya. Benar, Taehyung sadar itu takkan mungkin terjadi. Bahkan mungkin saat ini ia sudah mati.

"Kalau begitu, beri aku kesempatan. Kesempatan terakhir untuk menemuinya. Kesempatan terakhir untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

.

.

.

Jungkook berdecak kesal ketika membuka pintu dan mendapati kekasihnya berdiri di sana, tengah tersenyum kecut dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup.

"Daging?" tanyanya sambil menyilangkan sebelah lengan, sementara lengan satunya menengadah di depan wajah Taehyung, membuat pemuda yang lebih tua terkekeh lirih.

"Apa daging lebih penting dariku, Kook-ah?"

Lagi, Jungkook berdecak, kemudian menarik Taehyung masuk ke dalam. Menyuruhnya menunggu di depan kamar mandi sementara Jungkook bergegas ke kamar mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti. Jungkook benar-benar tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu menerobos hujan dan kembali dengan tangan kosong. Jungkook sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan soal daging, hanya saja wajah Taehyung kelihatan begitu pucat. Pemuda itu menggigil dengan bibir yang nyaris membiru. Bagaimana jika nanti Taehyung sampai sakit?

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang di cari, Jungkook kembali menghampiri Taehyung dan pemuda itu masih di sana. Berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil menatap Jungkook tanpa kedip.

"Cepat mandi." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan barang-barang yang ia bawa pada Taehyung. "Aku akan membuat sup saja supaya kau tidak kedinginan nanti."

Baru saja hendak berbalik, namun Taehyung lebih dulu meraih pergelangan tangannya dan Jungkook tersentak. Jemari Taehyung bahkan dingin sekali.

"Jungkook... maaf..." bisik Taehyung lirih. Wajahnya mengguratkan penyesalan yang teramat dalam.

Melihatnya membuat raut Jungkook melunak. Di lepasnya perlahan jemari Taehyung kemudian tersenyum menenangkan. "Sudahlah, _hyung_. Lupakan. Sekarang kau mandilah. Akan ku siapkan makan malam untuk kita."

Dan Taehyungpun mengangguk. Berbalik kemudian memasuki kamar mandi sementara Jungkook bergegas ke dapur.

.

.

.

"Jungkook."

Pemuda Jeon tersentak lalu berbalik dan mendapati Taehyung berdiri persis di belakangnya.

"Astaga, _hyung_. Kau mengagetkanku!" seru Jungkook. Ia mematikan kompor kemudian kembali menghadap Taehyung. Kekasihnya itu sudah mandi dan berganti baju. Tapi rambut hitamnya yang agak panjang masih basah, bahkan air masih menetes-netes membasahi kemeja putih yang di kenakannya.

"Ck, kau ini. Kemari." Jungkook lantas menarik Taehyung menjauh dari kompor, mendudukkan pemuda itu di kursi meja makan dan meraih handuk yang Taehyung genggam. Menyampirkan handuk itu di kepala Taehyung, mengusak dan mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Jika kau biarkan begini, kau bisa masuk angin. Kau itu lebih tua dariku, tapi tidak bisa di andalkan. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika aku tidak ada?" Jungkook terus saja mengoceh sambil mengeringkan rambut Taehyung. Posisinya yang membelakangi pemuda Kim membuat Jungkook tak bisa melihat senyum pedih yang tergurat di wajahnya.

"Benar. Aku tidak akan bisa apa-apa tanpamu, Kook. Hidupku akan kacau jika tidak ada kau. Berbeda denganmu, kau akan baik-baik saja meskipun aku tidak ada, iya kan?"

Gerakan tangan Jungkook terhenti. Ia menarik lepas handuk dari kepala Taehyung kemudian menatap lurus pemuda itu. "Apa yang kau bicarakan sih, _hyung_?"

Sebelum Taehyung sempat menjawab, terdengar dering ponsel Jungkook di konter dapur.

"Siapa sih menelpon di saat begini?" jungkook hendak meraih ponsel tersebut namun Taehyung mencegahnya.

"Jangan diangkat." Ucap Taehyung, genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Jungkook mengerat. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan dan kecemasan yang kentara. "Jungkook, jangan di angkat."

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa?" Jungkook jadi aneh sendiri melihat kelakuan pemuda itu. Terlebih ketika Taehyung mendudukkan Jungkook di pangkuannya dan memeluk Jungkook begitu erat.

"Jungkook, maafkan aku." Lagi-lagi permintaan maaf yang lirih itu Taehyung suarakan. Jungkook tau kekasihnya itu tulus meminta maaf karena menyesal dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat hati Jeon muda berdenyut sakit.

" _Hyung,_ jika ini masalah daging sudah ku bilang, lupakan. Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung._ Kita masih bisa makan malam dengan sup miso dan kimchi." Jungkook mengucapkannya sambil membelai halus surai Taehyung tapi yang lebih tua justru menggeleng dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jungkook.

"Bukan, bukan soal daging." Bisiknya.

Jungkook mengernyit bingung, "lalu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Taehyung malah menggeleng semakin kuat. "Maafkan aku, Kook-ah. Maafkan aku."

Sedikit kesal karena racauan Taehyung yang tidak ia mengerti, Jungkook berusaha melepaskan pelukan Taehyung. "Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan, _hyung_?"

Tapi Taehyung tetap bersikukuh dan memeluk Jungkook semakin erat.

"Yah! Kim Taehyung, jawab aku!"

Kedua tangan Jungkook akhirnya berhasil mendorong bahu Taehyung sedikit menjauh, tapi ia justru tercekat ketika mendapati ekspresi di wajah Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung menangis.

Kekesalan yang sempat menghinggapi benak Jungkook seketika luruh, berganti dengan kecemasan ketika melihat sosok di hadapannya mengurai air mata dengan raut yang begitu terluka.

" _Hyung,_ ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Jungkook berkata teramat lembut. Mengusap ibu jari hati-hati di pipi pucat Taehyung yang basah karena air mata.

Taehyung balas menggenggam jemari itu. "Jungkook, aku-"

Kali ini suara ketukan pintu yang menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Mendengus keras, Jungkook beranjak namun lagi-lagi Taehyung mencegahnya.

" _Hyung,_ kau sebenarnya kena-"

Protesnya terhenti karena Taehyung menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Jungkook enggan berontak ketika merasakan bahwa ciuman Taehyung terasa berbeda kali ini. Begitu lembut tapi juga rapuh. Taehyung menciumnya teramat pelan dan hati-hati. Seolah-olah itu adalah ciuman terakhir yang mereka bagi.

Ketukan pintu semakin terdengar jelas. Bahkan yang mengetuknya sesekali memanggil nama Jungkook. Dari suaranya Jungkook kenal jika itu Jimin. Tapi, Jungkook berusaha abai ketika kini di hadapannya Taehyung terlihat begitu hancur dan putus asa karena sebab yang tak di ketahuinya.

"Tae _Hyung_.."

Taehyung menggenggam jemari Jungkook yang masih berada di pipinya. Mencium telapak tangan pemuda itu dengan bibirnya yang bergetar. "Berjanjilah kau akan hidup dengan baik setelah ini. Dengarkan apa kata Jimin dan jangan lakukan hal bodoh apapun untuk bisa _menemuiku_."

Mendengar penuturan itu, kening Jungkook mengernyit. "Kau sedang tidak mencoba untuk memutuskanku kan, _hyung_?" Tudingnya. Manik kembarnya menilik kedua _hazel_ Taehyung dengan teliti. "Kim Taehyung, apa kau ingin bilang kalau selama ini kau berselingkuh di belakangku?"

"Tidak Jungkook..." Taehyung menggeleng frustasi, "Dengarkan aku..."

"Jeon Jungkook, apa kau di dalam? Ku mohon buka pintunya. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Teriakan Jimin di luar sana membuat Jungkook bertambah kesal. "Si cebol Park itu-" ia berdiri, hendak membuka pintu dan meneriaki balik pemuda bermarga Park yang sejujurnya lebih tua darinya itu, tapi untuk kesekian kalinya Taehyung berhasil menahannya. Tubuhnya di peluk dan Taehyung menyusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jungkook sambil berujar lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook... aku mencintaimu..."

Bingung.

Jungkook sungguh kebingungan. Apalagi ketika tanpa di minta, Taehyung melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Sedikit ragu, Jungkook mengambil langkah mundur, mengamati wajah Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya sebelum kemudian Jungkook berbalik keluar dari dapur dan berbelok di lorong apartemen mereka untuk membuka pintu.

Memang benar Jimin yang datang. Pemuda Park berdiri tersengal di depan sana dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Persis seperti Taehyung tadi.

"Kalian berdua ini benar-benar!" desis Jungkook pelan.

Jimin menatap Jungkook lamat-lamat, "Jungkook, kau baik-baik saja?"

Yang ditanya lantas terkekeh, "Baik-baik saja? Ya ampun, _hyung_. Aku nyaris naik darah karena kelakuan kalian berdua!" ujarnya, merasa kesal luar biasa.

"Kalian berdua?"

"Ya, kau dan Tae _hyung_. Kau tau? Tadi si bodoh itu juga pulang dalam keadaan kuyup begini. Apa kalian sedang mengenang masa kecil kalian yang kurang bahagia? Kalian itu sudah tua, astaga..." Jungkook mengoceh, meluapkan kekesalannya. Tak menyadari raut Jimin yang kebingungan.

"Taehyung pulang ke sini?" tanya Pemuda Park, terdengar ragu.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Tentu saja ia pulang ke sini, Jim _hyung_. Memangnya ia mau pulang ke mana lagi? Apartemen Yoongi _hyung_?" ujar Jungkook sarkas.

Tapi mengabaikan ucapan sarkas itu, Jimin justru menggeleng tak percaya. "Tapi itu mustahil, Kook-ah."

"Apa maksudmu 'itu mustahil'?" tanya Jungkook, tidak senang dengan ucapan Jimin barusan, "Kalian ini kenapa sih? Kenapa bicara tidak jelas yang membuatku bingung begini?"

Jimin maju selangkah, meraih kedua bahu Jungkook dan meremasnya pelan. "Dengarkan _hyung_ baik-baik, Kook-ah..."

Jungkook menurut. Ia diam memperhatikan Jimin yang hendak bicara, saat itulah ia sadar bahwa pemuda Park kelihatan sedikit kacau. Kedua matanya memerah seperti habis menangis dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat begitu berduka.

"Tadi aku menelponmu beberapa kali tapi kau sama sekali tak menjawabnya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang ke mari langsung dari rumah sakit." Jelas Jimin.

Si Jeon mengangguk paham, "Lalu?"

Jimin tak langsung kembali bicara melainkan menatap bergantian sepasang netra Jungkook yang murni dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Taehyung..." bisik Jimin pelan, "Taehyung baru saja meninggal karena tertabrak bus saat hendak menyeberang jalan, Kook-ah."

Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Jungkook untuk mencerna kalimat Jimin barusan. Lantas, pemuda itu malah tertawa karena menurutnya, Jimin baru saja bercanda.

" _A_ ku tau sebagai sahabat, kau dan Tae _hyung_ sangat dekat. Tapi membuat lelucon tentang ia yang meninggal bukankah terdengar sedikit keterlaluan, _hyung_?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan, "Jungkook bukan begitu-"

"Jim _hyung_ , sudahlah. Tae _hyung_ ada di dalam sekarang. Aku memang menyuruhnya ke minimarket untuk membeli daging tadi. Tapi ia kembali dalam keadaan baik. Yah, meskipun bicaranya sedikit melantur dan tak jelas." Ucap Jungkook, berharap Jimin akan berhenti mengatakan lelucon seperti itu tapi nyatanya Jimin tetap bersikeras.

"Makanya aku bilang kalau itu mustahil. Aku melihatnya sendiri, Kook-ah. Tubuh Taehyung yang bersimbah darah. Aku yang membawanya ke rumah sakit dan dokter sendiri yang mengatakan padaku kalau Taehyung sudah-"

"JIMIN _HYUNG_ CUKUP!"

Sedikit tersengal pasca berteriak, Jungkook menatap Jimin kesal kemudian berbalik dan masuk ke dalam.

"Tae _hyung_.. coba lihat. Jimin datang dalam keadaan basah kuyup sepertimu dan mengatakan lelucon bodoh jika kau sudah meninggal." Jungkook bicara cukup keras sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Jimin yang merasa tak mendapat pengusiran segera mengekor di belakang. Pemuda itu tau bahwa setelah ini Jungkook tidak akan baik-baik saja.

"Tae _hyung_?" Jungkook tiba di dapur dan Taehyung tidak ada di sana. Hanya ada selembar handuk yang tadi di pakai Taehyung untuk mengeringkan rambut. "Apa dia ke kamar?" gumam Jungkook.

Langkahnya kemudian berbalik ke arah kamar, "Tae _hyung_ , kau di dalam?" membuka pintu kamar mereka dan Taehyung juga tidak ada di sana.

Jungkook mulai gusar. Dengan terburu ia menuju kamar mandi.

"Apa kalian sedang bersekongkol untuk mengerjaiku, huh? Lihat saja akan ku hajar kalian berdua nanti."

Sementara Jimin mengikuti langkah Jungkook dalam diam. Hati pemuda Park sakit ketika melihat Jungkook yang perlahan-lahan mulai kehilangan sikap tenangnya.

"Brengsek! Kim Taehyung kau di mana?!" Jungkook mulai berteriak semakin keras ketika ia tidak juga menemukan Taehyung di kamar mandi. Tanpa sadar ia mulai berlari memeriksa setiap ruangan di apartemen yang ia dan Taehyung tinggali tapi nihil. Taehyung tak ada di manapun, bahkan di dalam lemari.

Pemuda Jeon terengah. Dadanya sesak dan sakit luar biasa. Kedua netranya terasa panas dan berair. Ia kesal, ia marah, tapi yang lebih mendominasi perasaannya saat ini adalah rasa takut. Jungkook takut jika apa yang dikatakan Jimin benar bahwa Taehyung telah-

Pandangannya lalu tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang tertempel di kulkas. Sebuah kertas. Buru-buru Jungkook mendekat dan mengambilnya karena sadar kertas itu belum ada di sana saat ia meninggalkan dapur untuk membuka pintu.

Jari jemari Jungkook bergetar. Di atas kertas tersebut tergores tulisan tangan milik Taehyung. Hatinya mencelos ketika membaca sederet kalimat di kertas itu.

 _'Jungkook, maafkan aku... aku mencintaimu...'_

Tubuhnya lalu merosot dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Surat itu di remas dan di lemparkan ke sembarang arah. Jungkook terseguk, membenamkan wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata di kedua lengannya saat perlahan-lahan pemahaman akan tingkah aneh Taehyung beberapa saat lalu memenuhi kepalanya.

Permintaan maafnya...

Raut wajah penyesalan dan penuh dukanya...

Ciuman lembutnya...

Serta pernyataan cintanya...

 _'Kau akan baik-baik saja meskipun aku tidak ada, iya kan?'_

"Kim Taehyung bodoh..." umpat Jungkook di sela isak tangisnya. "Kau adalah semestaku. Bagaimana bisa aku hidup baik-baik saja jika kau tidak ada, _hyung_?"

Sementara Jimin yang sedari tadi menangis dalam diam mulai menghampiri Jungkook yang tengah terpuruk dan meracau. Berjongkok di sisi pemuda Jeon dan menyodorkan sesuatu kepadanya.

Sebuah ponsel.

Tangis Jungkook semakin keras ketika menerima benda tersebut. Itu ponsel Taehyung. Layarnya retak parah namun masih bisa menyala. Foto Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum lebar menjadi wallpapernya. Dan bandul berbentuk kepala kelinci berwarna merah jambu yang basah dan berlumuran darah membuat Jungkook meraung sejadi-jadinya.

Jimin segera memeluk Jungkook erat. Ikut menangis karena rasa kehilangan yang sama. "Jungkook, ayo kita ke rumah sakit." Ucap Jimin di sela isaknya, "kita jemput Taehyung pulang, Kook-ah..."

.

.

.

 _'Waktu memang telah berhenti untukku, namun masih ada masa depan bagimu. Ku mohon, hiduplah dengan baik dan simpanlah aku di dalam hatimu...'_

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Haaii... long time no see... apa kabar kalian? Semoga baik.

Kalo ada dari kalian yg merasa familiar sama fict di atas, well saya pribadi pernah baca cerita yg intinya mirip kayak gini Cuma saya lupa pernah baca di mana dan siapa penulisnya /plak/

Terimakasih sudah mampir...

See yaaa...


End file.
